Red Before the Night: Modern Red Riding Hood
by Kasendora
Summary: A messed up version of little Red riding hood, read and review! My first story so please no flames just comments. No real plot, at least not in my opinion


This is a messed up version of little red riding hood. No flames please. My first story on fanfiction.

Once upon a time,

A young girl who wore a blood colored sweater walked along a dark sidewalk, not skipping merrily as they normally do in these twisted fairytales, but slouched over her black hair probably dyed, covering her brown eyes. As she walked under a streetlight red highlights were visible in splotches on her head. There was nothing remarkable about this girl, just your average punk-dropout.

As she turned around a corner a guy that looked as if he was dizzy made his way over to her.

"Heys Red can-ive some mo-ney-sh" he slurred looking through her a goofy smile plastered on his face.

"Jone I don't have any, you know delivering Chinese food pays crap. Or are you too drunk to remember." Red said nonchalantly as she kept on walking not looking at him.

"Babe pwease at least you've gots money" he yelled looking at her he put his finger to his mouth in an act of silence his smile widened and his hair covered his eyes. "Please?"

His sudden tone change made her shiver, she ignored him said it was too cold to be outside drunk at this time of night, if he were to pass out he'd be dead before morning. He said something else but it was uncomprehendable then he walked off, yelling curses at the top of his lungs. A sick feeling entered Red's stomach as she stood there. But shrugged and kept on walking.

She had to walk through a park that during the day little kids and they're parents would come to relax and have fun, she smiled looking at the swaying swings.

'Life isn't fun but they'll know that sooner or later, then not even they're parents would be able to save them from the cruelty of the real world' she thought as the prickling sensation of being watched overwhelmed her and she began to run, not waiting to look at the surrounding trees like they always do in horror films.

She jumped up the stairs onto the front porch and rang the doorbell. As she waited she rubbed her ears numb from the cold and looked up at the ancient building, as old as the one that lived in it. She smiled brushing her hair from her eyes she read a sign on the door reading:

One wise man can live forever

While the one who doesn't care lives a day

I hope that people at my door will live a while more

Than the ones that live an hour

"What a bunch of bull" Red whispered quietly to herself as she rang the doorbell again putting her hood up to reveal the words _Grave Stone. _Finally a finely aged woman opened the door, looked at Red narrowed her eyes a bit and hesitantly let her in.

"Hey grandma, I gotta stay at your play tonight mom kicked me out again." She said taking a cookie off from the glass table in front on her and noisily taking a bite from it, crumbs falling onto her shirt and in the cushions of the couch.

"That's the seventh time this month, I don't even know why I bother anymore" Red's grandmother sighed glaring at her. "Your mothers messed you up bad, you should live with me, I'd help you get back together." She sighed again pulling out a blanket and handing it to Red she took it laid down on her grandmothers couch and instantly fell asleep.

Two hours later Red woke with a start, a familiar feeling entering her gut. She began to panic not knowing why she pulled the covers over her eyes. She heard a sound it was footsteps lightly skimming the wooden floor.

Boom. Boom.

She could hear her heart as if it was inside her ear.

Boom. Boom. Boom.

Her heart began to beat faster feeling as if it might explode in her chest. Her breathing began to speed up as well.

Boom. Boom. Boom. Boom.

Suddenly the blanket was jerked off and she saw a man. Jone. He had a gun pointed to her face a terrible smiled placed crookedly on his face. His hair was so messed up it looked like his face was covered. Two exceptionally messy patches stood out on both sides of his head, but that's not what had her attention, the barrel was inches away from her face.

"Nighty, night" Jone laughed maniacally as Red opened her mouth to scream.

But nothing came out.


End file.
